The use of cut-and-clamp and clamping techniques is known from the related art, such as cut-and-clamp connections, which are also known as ID connections, for insulation displacement. Such insulation displacement connections are solderless, permanent electrical connections which are produced by pressing a conductor into a tapered slot in a terminal. Such a conductor is either a single wire, is made up of a plurality of wire strands, or is a solid metal pin.
When the conductor is inserted into the slot the flanks of the slot displace any insulation that is present, deform the conductor, and thus make a gas-tight connection possible. Those properties are also set forth in the DIN standard DIN EN 60 352-4.
After the conductor is positioned over the insulation displacement connection, which may also be designed as a clamp connection without the cutting component, it is pressed into the insulation displacement connection in the joining direction, possibly using a connecting tool. Such insulation displacement connections, or corresponding clamping connections in a modified form, enable the conductor to be joined and make contact with an element requiring electrical connection in a single step in one direction. The configuration of such insulation displacement connections as a strain relief is also known. In this case, two insulation displacement connections, having appropriate slots that act as connecting slots, are connected one after the other in the longitudinal direction of a conductor and are kept separated from each other by a spacing section.
Up to now, however, soldering and/or welding processes have been used to make contact with electrical components such as sensors that permit only low contacting forces.
But such welding processes have the disadvantage that they are energy- and labor-intensive. Furthermore, the joints produced cannot be separated again.
An electrical apparatus is described in, for example, German Patent No. DE 102 22 200, in which an electrical contact element is inserted into a base plate to produce a contact. At the same time an ultrasound effect is introduced into the electrical apparatus in the area of contact, in order to increase the reliability of the electrical connection and to rework the contact zone in a way that is similar to soldering.